


Dead Man's Blood (SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To obtain a mystic glock capable of beatin tha livin shiznit outta tha demon dat capped they mother, Sam n' Dean must crew up wit they daddy Jizzy n' grill off against vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

INTERIOR. BAR.

MANNING, COLORADO 

_MUSIC: Stevie Ray Vaughan - Da Doggy Den Is Rockin'_

Yo, blasted of tha bar covered up in newspapers, one of mah thugss handz turnin tha pagez of a hunterz journal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. 

 **BARMAID  
** (gently) Mista Muthafuckin Elkins?

MR ELKINS is straight-up focused on tha journal.

 **BARMAID  
** Mista Muthafuckin Elkins, would you like another?

ELKINS (Lookin up) Yeah. Thanks Beth.

 **MAN AT THE BAR  
** (To Beth) Thought they caught tha Unibomber.

 **BETH  
** Yeah, skanky Mista Muthafuckin Elkins lives all alone, up tha canyon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sits here every last muthafuckin day, goin all up in his thugged-out lil' papers, makin his fuckin lil notes. Dat punk a sick oldschool man; he just a nut.

 **BETH  
** (Pourin another blasted fo' ELKIN) Here you go. 

ELKINS looks up. One biatch n' three pimps have enta tha bar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. They survey tha room before movin ta tha bar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. ELKINS watches dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **BETH  
** What'll you have?

 **WOMAN  
** Jack all around, leave tha bottle.

 **BETH  
** Yo ass hungry?

 **WOMAN  
** Our thugged-out asses have dinner plans.

 **BETH  
** Ok.

 **BETH  
** (turnin ta grab a funky-ass forty of jack) Can I git you suttin' else Mista Muthafuckin Elkins?

Yo, she turns ta find his thugged-out lil' place empty.

...................................

EXTERIOR. COUNTRY CABIN.

ELKINS parks n' hurries ta tha door, lookin behind his ass as da perved-out muthafucka strugglez wit tha key. Once inside da ruffneck dumps his thugged-out lil' papers on tha desk, then freezes yo. Dude slowly turns ta peep tha biatch from tha bar.

 **WOMAN  
** It aint nuthin but been a while. I gotta say, you look old.

 **ELKINS  
** What do you want?

 **WOMAN  
** What do you think?

Dude throws a knife which hits tha dead centa of her chest. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looks down.

 **WOMAN  
** (Pullin knife out) Damn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass can do betta than all dis bullshit.

Her eyes flash n' her big-ass booty smiles. ELKINS hurries tha fuck into tha other room, lockin tha door n' pushin a heavy bookcase across it yo. Dude opens a cold-ass lil cupboard ta reveal a safe n' begins tha combination.

 **ELKINS  
** Ah, come on ,come on.

There is bangin on tha door yo. Dude removes a metal box from tha safe n' opens it ta reveal a old-fashioned gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude begins ta load dat shit. Da bangin continues. 

Two pimps drop all up in tha roof n' leap over tha desk ta grab ELKIN. Da glock falls ta tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da bookcase barricadin tha door falls n' tha biatch strutts though cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Da WOMAN picks tha glock up from tha floor n' examines dat shit.

 **WOMAN  
** Sick gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Wouldn't do you much phat of course. Boys, we smokin up in tonight.

Da pimps fall on ELKINS yo. Dude screams. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is. (They is vampires.)


	2. ACT ONE

INTERIOR. DAY. CAFE

DEAN is flippin all up in a newspaper, SAM on his fuckin laptop.

 **DEAN  
** (foldin tha paper) Well dude. Not a thugged-out decent lead up in all of Nebraska. What've you got?

 **SAM  
** Well, I've been scannin Wyoming, Colorado, Downtown Dakota yo. Here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho fo' realz. A biatch up in Iowa fell tha fuck 10,000 feet from a airplane n' survived.

 **DEAN  
** Soundz mo' like 'Thatz Incredible' than, uh, 'Twilight Zone'.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN  
** (Smirking) Yo you know we could just keep headin eastside. New York. Upstate. We could drop by n' peep Sarah again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Huh, biatch? Def chick dude, smokin'. (he whistles) Yo ass two seemed pretty bumpin'. What do you say, biatch? 

 **SAM  
** Yeah, I dunno, maybe someday. It make me wanna hollar playa! But up in tha meantime we gots a shitload of work ta do Dean, n' you know dis shit. 

 **DEAN  
** Yeah all right. What else you got?

 **SAM  
** Ahh, playa up in Colorado, local playa named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled up in his home. 

 **DEAN  
** Elkins, biatch? I know dat name.

 **SAM  
** Doesn't rang a funky-ass bell.

 **DEAN  
** (under his breath) Elkins...Elkins...Elkins.

 **SAM  
** Soundz like tha five-o don't give a fuck what tha fuck ta think fo' realz. At first they holla'd dat shiznit was some sort of bear battle n' now, they've found some signz of robbery.

 **DEAN  
** Mm-hmm. (Starts flickin all up in Johnz journal) There, check it out.

DEAN handz tha journal ta SAM n' points, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. 'D Elkins 970-555-0158' 

 **SAM  
** Yo ass be thinkin itz tha same ol' dirty Elkins?

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but a Colorado area code. 

........................

Da Impala cruises down tha road, snow-capped mountains up in tha background. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

........................

INTERIOR. ELKINS CABIN. NIGHT 

Da door opens slowly ta reveal SAM puttin away his fuckin lock pick, DEAN wit a gangbangin' flashlight.

 **DEAN  
** (Lookin round all up in tha mess) Looks like tha maid didn't come todizzle.

 **SAM  
** Yo, there be a salt over here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Right beside tha door.

 **DEAN  
** (flickin all up in ELKINS' journal) Yo ass mean protection against demon salt, or 'oops I spilled tha popcorn' salt.

 **SAM  
** It aint nuthin but clearly a ring. Yo ass be thinkin dis muthafucka Elkins was a playa?

 **DEAN  
** Definitely. 

 **SAM  
** (comin up behind DEAN) That looks a hell of a shitload like Dad's. 

 **DEAN  
** Yep, except dis dates back ta tha 60s.

 _Shot of outside fo' realz. A playa is standin up in tha shadowz of a big-ass tree, lookin all up in tha cabin._  

SAM n' DEAN move tha fuck into tha other room n' shine they flashlights round tha destruction, includin up all up in tha hole up in tha roof. 

 **SAM  
** Whatever beat down him, it be lookin like there was mo' than one.

 **DEAN  
** Looks like he put up a hell of a gangbangin' fight like a muthafucka.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

They look round tha room. DEAN crouches ta git a cold-ass lil closer peep tha floor.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass gots something?

 **DEAN  
** I dunno. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Some scratches on tha floor.

 **SAM  
** Death throes maybe?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, maybe.

DEAN grabs a page from a notebook, places it over tha marks n' rubs a pencil lead over it ta git a outline.

 **DEAN  
** Or maybe a message.

 **DEAN  
** (Dean peels up tha paper, which has a shitload of blood on tha back, n' rubbingz of characters; dat schmoooove muthafucka handz tha paper ta SAM) Look familiar?

 **SAM  
** Three letters, six digits, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Da location n' combination of a post crib box. It aint nuthin but a mail drop.

 **DEAN  
** Just tha way Dad do dat shit.

..........................

INTERIOR. POST OFFICE. NIGHT 

DEAN opens tha post crib box, SAM at his side yo. Dude removes a letter, stares, n' shows it ta SAM. They peep each other, confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

..........................

INTERIOR. IMPALA. NIGHT 

 **SAM  
** 'J.W.' Yo ass think, biatch? Jizzy Winchester?

 **DEAN  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Should we open it?

There be a knock on DEANz window. DEAN gasps, rears back, automatically raisin his thugged-out arm, fist clenched. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! It aint nuthin but Jizzy Winchesta n' shit. When JOHN sees dat schmoooove muthafucka has shocked dem da perved-out muthafucka smiles. 

 **DEAN  
** Dad?

JOHN gets up in tha backseat.

 **SAM  
** Dad, what tha fuck is you bustin here, biatch? Is you all right?

 **JOHN  
** Yeah, I be ok. I read tha shizzle bout Daniel, I gots here as fast as I could. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I saw you two at his thugged-out lil' place.

 **SAM  
** (softly) Why didn't you come up in Dad?

 **JOHN  
** Yo ass know why. Because I had ta make shizzle you weren't followed.... by mah playas or anything. Sick thang of coverin yo' tracks by tha way.

 **DEAN  
** (lookin a lil proud) Yeah, well, our slick asses hustled from da bomb.

 **SAM  
** Wait, you came all tha way up here fo' dis Elkins muthafucka?

 **JOHN  
** Yeah yo. Dude was... da thug was a phat man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude taught me a hell of a shitload bout hunting.

 **SAM  
** Well you never mentioned his ass ta us.

 **JOHN  
** Our thugged-out asses had a... our crazy asses had kind of a gangbangin' fallin out. I hadn't peeped his ass up in years. (gesturin ta tha envelope) I should peep dis shit. (Dude opens it) 'If you readin this, I be already dead'... dat lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch.

 **DEAN  
** What tha fuck iz it?

 **JOHN  
** Dude had it tha whole time. 

 **SAM  
** Dad, what?

 **JOHN  
** When you searched tha place, did you, did you peep a gun, biatch? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you peep it?

 **DEAN  
** Ah, there was, there was a oldschool case but dat shiznit was empty.

 **JOHN  
** They have dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass mean whatever capped Elkins?

 **JOHN  
** (startin ta git outta tha car) We gotta pick up tha trail.

 **SAM  
** Wait. Yo ass want our asses ta come wit yo slick ass?

 **JOHN  
** If Elkins was spittin some lyrics ta tha real deal, we gotta find dis gun.

 **SAM  
** Da glock -- why?

 **JOHN  
** Because itz blingin, thatz why.

 **SAM  
** Dad, our phat asses don't even know what tha fuck these thangs is yet.

 **JOHN  
** They was what tha fuck Daniel Elkins capped best: Vampires.

 **DEAN  
** Vampires, biatch? I thought there was no such thang.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass never even mentioned them, Dad.

 **JOHN  
** I thought they was extinct.. n' you KNOWS Elkins n' -- n' others had wiped dem out. I was wrong. 

VOICEOVER BY JOHN. Vision iz of tha Vampires from earlier drankin by a cold-ass lil car.

_Most vampire lore is crap fo' realz. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't bust a cap up in them, n' neither will a stake ta tha ass. But tha bloodlust, dat partz true. They need fresh human blood ta survive. They was once people, so you won't know itz a vampire until itz too late._

A hoopty comes along tha road toward tha vampires.

 **WOMAN VAMPIRE  
** (throwin away tha empty forty ta smash on tha road) All yours, baby.

In tha hoopty a lil' playa drives, a lil' biatch up in tha passenger seat. 

 **WOMAN  
** (laughing) Well I bet you flossed dat muthafucka.

 **GUY  
** What muthafucka?

 **WOMAN  
** Da one dat bet you wouldn't loot dat shirt.

 **GUY  
** (lookin at her) I gots a straight-up boner fo' dis shirt.

She shakes her head, smiling, n' turns back ta grill tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da muthafucka continues smilin at her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch sees a playa lyin up in tha road.

 **WOMAN  
** Fuck dat shit, look out!!

Da muthafucka slams on tha brakes.

 **WOMAN  
** What happened ta him?

 **GUY  
** Call 911.

Da muthafucka goes ta tha playa on tha road as tha hoe opens her phone yo. Dude turns tha manz grill ta his muthafuckin ass yo. His eyes open, as do his crazy-ass grill n' a grillful of fangs descend from his wild lil' freakadelic gums yo. Dude grabs tha lil' muthafucka.


	3. ACT TWO

Da camera pans across SAM n' DEAN chillin peacefully up in a motel room. 

 **DISPATCHER  
** Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41,abandoned car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Yo ass need a workup, biatch? 

 **MAN ON SCENE  
** Copy dis shit. Possible 207. Betta git forensics up here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. 

Da camera stops on JOHN, chillin all up in tha table wit a radio held up in both handz yo. Dude puts it down, jumps ta his wild lil' feet n' grabs his jacket.

 **JOHN  
** (slappin feet as his schmoooove ass calls they name) Sam, Dean, letz go. 

 **DEAN  
** (Immediately, although still asleep) Mm-hmm.

SAM half sits up. DEAN starts rubbin his wild lil' fuckin eyes.

 **JOHN  
** I picked up a five-o call.

 **SAM  
** What happened?

 **JOHN  
** A couple called 911, found a funky-ass body up in tha street. Cops gots there mah playas was missing. It aint nuthin but tha vampires. 

 **SAM  
** (risin from tha bed) How tha fuck do you know?

 **JOHN  
** (as he leaves) Just gangbang me, ok?

SAM strutts across tha room, puttin his jacket on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **DEAN  
** (still half asleep) Huh, vampires. Getz funnier every last muthafuckin time I hear dat shit.

................................

EXTERIOR. DAY. 

JOHN finishes poppin' off ta a cold-ass lil cop on tha scene n' starts struttin back ta tha thugs, waitin by tha Impala. 

 **SAM  
** (slightly sulky) I don't peep why we couldn't have gone over wit his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Oh don't tell me itz already starting.

 **SAM  
** Whatz starting?

 **DEAN  
** (To John) What have you got?

 **JOHN  
** Dat shiznit was dem all right. Looks like they headin westside. We bout ta gotta double back ta git round dat detour. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. 

 **SAM  
** How tha fuck can you be all kindsa sure?

 **DEAN  
** Sam...

 **SAM  
** (Sharply ta Dean) I just wanna know we goin up in tha right direction.

 **JOHN  
** We are. 

 **SAM  
** How tha fuck do you know?

 **JOHN  
** (Handin suttin' ta Dean) I found all dis bullshit.

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but a....a vampire fang.

 **JOHN  
** Not fangs, teeth. Da second set decendz when they attack. 

 **JOHN  
** (looks at Sam) Any mo' thangs?

Sam looks away n' stays silent.

 **JOHN  
** All right, letz git outta here, our slick asses losin daylight.

They start headin fo' they respectizzle cars.

 **JOHN  
** Yo Dean why don't you bust a nut on up yo' hoopty before you git rust, biatch? I wouldn't have given you tha damn thang if I thought you was goin ta fuck up dat shit.

DEAN looks down at his car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks at DEAN wit a 'told you so' look on his wild lil' face. DEAN grimaces.  
  
..................

INTERIOR. IMPALA.

SAM is driving, followin JOHNz truck. 

 **DEAN**  
(Reading)  _Vampires nest up in crewz of eight ta ten. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Smalla packs is busted ta hunt fo' chicken n' you know I be eatin up dat shizzle all muthafuckin day, biatch. I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Victims is taken ta tha nest where tha pack keeps dem kickin it, bleedin dem fo' minutes or weeks._    
I wonder if thatz what tha fuck happened ta dat 911 couple.

 **SAM  
** (Grumpily) Thatz probably what tha fuck Dadz thinking. Course it would be sick if he just holla'd at our asses what tha fuck tha pimpin' muthafucka thinks.

 **DEAN  
** So it is starting.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** Sam, we've been lookin fo' Dad all year. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Now our asses aint wit his ass fo' mo' than a cold-ass lil couple minutes n' there be a static already?

 **SAM  
** Hmph. No. Look, I be aiiight he ok, all right, biatch? And I be aiiight dat we all hustlin together again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **DEAN  
** Well good.

 **SAM  
** (Unable ta help his dirty ass) It aint nuthin but just tha way tha pimpin' muthafucka treats us, like our slick asses lil' thugs.

 **DEAN  
** Oh Dogg.

 **SAM  
** Dude barks ordaz at our asses Dean, he expects our asses ta follow 'em without question. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude keeps our asses on some crap need-to-know deal.

 **DEAN  
** Dude do what tha fuck da ruffneck do fo' a reason.

 **SAM  
** What reason?

 **DEAN  
** Our thang! Therez no time ta argue, there be a no margin fo' error, all right, biatch? Thatz just tha way tha oldschool playa runs thangs. 

 **SAM  
** Yeah well maybe dat hit dat shiznit when we was lil playas but not no mo', all right. Not afta every last muthafuckin thang you n' I done been through, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I mean, is you spittin some lyrics ta me you def wit just fallin tha fuck into line, n' lettin his ass run tha whole show, biatch? (looks at Dean challengingly)

 **DEAN  
** (Givin Sam a long-ass look; weakly, as if his schmoooove ass convincin his dirty ass) If thatz what tha fuck it takes.

Sam shakes his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

............................

INTERIOR. BARN. THE VAMPIRE'S NEST.

Da vamps is partying, drankin n' ridin' dirty. Da 911 couple is chillin tied ta a pole.

 **VAMP  
** Have some brew, dawg. Well shiiiit, it will calm yo' nerves.

 **GUY  
** No props.

 **VAMP  
** Aww come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass drank enough I can taste it up in yo' blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! 

 **WOMAN VAMP  
** (walkin up behind) Thatz gross.

 **VAMP  
** How tha fuck 'bout you babe?

Dude lifts tha forty ta tha WOMANz grill n' forces her head up wit dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch drinks.

 **VAMP  
** Atta girl.

She spits it back up in his wild lil' grill yo. Dude wipes it wit his sleeve then lifts his thugged-out arm ta backhand her muthafuckin ass.

 **WOMAN VAMP  
** Bo! Wait fo' Luther.

BO glares n' strutts away. Da door opens n' tha LUTHER strutts in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. WOMAN VAMP throws her muthafuckin ass on his ass n' they kiss.

 **LUTHER  
** (laughing) I missed you too, baby.

 **WOMAN VAMP  
** We gots presents.

LUTHER (Strokin tha biatchz face) Biatch looks interesting. (Grabbin tha muthafuckaz face) Dude don't. Lock his ass up.

Da other vamps pull tha muthafucka ta his Nikes.

 **LUTHER  
** On second thought -- go ahead n' treat yo ass.

Da vamps laugh, excited. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. They throw tha muthafucka down n' fall on his muthafuckin ass. Da biatch sobs, terrified, as tha muthafucka screams.

 **WOMAN VAMP  
** (To LUTHER) Therez suttin' else.

She leadz his ass ta tha bar where chedda n' silver is heaped.

 **LUTHER  
** This all theirs?

 **WOMAN  
** (smiling) No. It aint nuthin but from a oldschool playa of yours, Daniel Elkins. I caught his scent n' thought I'd surprise you, biatch.

 **LUTHER  
** (Concerned) Kate, what tha fuck did you do?

 **KATE  
** I made his ass suffer.

 **LUTHER  
** Yo ass shouldn't have done all dis bullshit.

 **KATE  
** Luther...

 **LUTHER  
** Therez others like his muthafuckin ass. They'll know tha signs n' come lookin fo' us. We gotta be careful naaahhmean, biatch? 

 **KATE  
** Luther I done did it fo' you, fo' what tha fuck da ruffneck did ta yo' crew. 

 **LUTHER  
** Revenge aint worth much if you end up dead as fuckin fried chicken.

 **KATE  
** I be sorry as a muthafucka babe. I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

LUTHER picks up tha gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **KATE  
** I thought you might like dis shit. Well shiiiit, it be lookin like dat shiznit was made round tha time you was born, so check it before ya wreck it. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **LUTHER  
** I've peeped dis before.

 **KATE  
** Elkins took a dirt nap wit it up in his handz yo. Dude should have known mo' betta n' shit. Usin a gun.

 **LUTHER**  
This is no ordinary gun.  
  
.................................

INTERIOR. IMPALA. NIGHT.

SAM is driving. 

 **DEAN  
** (on phone) Yeah Dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! All right, gots dat shit. (hangs up) Pull off all up in tha next exit. 

 **SAM  
** (Angry) Why.

 **DEAN  
** Cause Dad be thinkin we've gots tha vampirez trail.

 **SAM  
** (very mad salty) How.

 **DEAN  
** I don't give a fuck; da ruffneck didn't say. 

SAM glocks tha engine, DEAN looks at his ass like his schmoooove ass crazy. DEAN turns ta peep JOHN'S truck as SAM overtakes it n' passes dat shit. Once up in front SAM slams on tha brakes, causin tha Impala ta swerve sideways up in front of JOHNz truck. They both stop. 

DEAN Oh crap yo. Here we go. (As SAM gets outta his car) Sam! (Dean bigs up outta tha car.)

SAM n' JOHN, whoz ass be also outta his cold-ass truck, both lookin mad salty.

 **DEAN  
** (following) Sam!

 **JOHN  
** What tha hell was all dis bullshit.

 **SAM  
** We need ta talk.

 **JOHN  
** (comin ta a halt grill ta grill wit SAM) Bout what?

 **SAM  
** Bout every last muthafuckin thang. Where we goin Dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Whatz tha big-ass deal bout dis gun.

 **DEAN  
** Sammy, come on, we can Q n' A afta we bust a cap up in all tha vampires.

 **JOHN  
** Yo crazy-ass brotherz right, our phat asses aint gots time fo' all dis bullshit.

 **SAM  
** Last time we saw you, you holla'd dat shiznit was too fucked up fo' our asses ta be together n' shit. Now outta tha blue you need our help. (yelling) Now obviously suttin' big-ass is goin down, n' we wanna know what tha fuck playa!

 **JOHN  
** Git back up in tha car.

 **SAM  
** No.

 **JOHN  
** I holla'd git back up in tha damn car.

 **SAM  
** Yeah fo' realz. And I holla'd no.

 **DEAN  
** (Hovering) Ok you made yo' point tough muthafucka. Look we all tired, we can rap bout dis later n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sammy, I mean it, come on.

DEAN grabs SAM n' pushes his ass back toward tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM goes, still starin at JOHN.

 **SAM  
** (mumbles) This is why I left up in tha straight-up original gangsta place.

 **JOHN  
** What'd you say?

 **SAM  
** (swingin back) Yo ass heard mah dirty ass.

 **JOHN  
** Yeah. Yo ass left. Yo crazy-ass brutha n' me, we needed you, biatch. Yo ass strutted away, Sam.

 **DEAN  
** Sam...

 **JOHN  
** (Yellin up in SAM'S face) Yo ass strutted away!!

 **DEAN  
** Quit it, both of you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass is tha one whoz ass holla'd don't come back Dad, you closed dat door not mah dirty ass. Yo ass was just pissed off dat you couldn't control me no mo'!

 **DEAN  
** (Forcin dem apart) Listen, stop it, stop dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Quit dat shiznit son!! Thatz enough!!

SAM n' JOHN stare at each other over DEAN'S head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

 **DEAN  
** (Lookin at JOHN) That means you like a muthafucka.

SAM gets tha fuck into tha Impala. JOHN turns back ta his car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. DEAN standz up in tha middle, ridin' solo yo. Dude looks from one ta tha other.

 **DEAN  
** (to tha night air) Terrific.

.........................

INTERIOR. BARN. VAMPIRES NEST.

KATE n' LUTHER git it on against tha bar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da 911 biatch is still tied up, tryin not ta peep it as LUTHER removes KATE'S shirt.

They both turn ta peep tha biatch.

 **LUTHER  
** Yo ass like ta peep huh, biatch? me like a muthafucka. (to KATE) Locked N Loaded baby?

They turn ta grill tha biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **WOMAN (sobbing)  
** Is you goin ta bust a cap up in me son?

 **KATE  
** I be goin ta take you so high you never goin ta come down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

LUTHER cuts KATE'S arm wit his knife. KATE sucks on it then goes ta tha girl, humpin' her n' forcin blood tha fuck into her grill as LUTHER watches. 

 **LUTHER  
** Welcome home baby.


	4. ACT THREE

EXTERIOR. VAMPIRES NEST. DAY 

From tha trees we peep it as a funky-ass beat up Camaro pulls in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. LUTHER, up in a t-shirt, comes up ta hook up it, holdin tha door open n' shadin his wild lil' fuckin eyes from tha sun.

 **VAMP  
** (to LUTHER) I know what tha fuck time it is.

 **LUTHER  
** Git in.

Luther looks round then goes back inside.

 **DEAN  
** (Hidin up in tha trees wit JOHN n' SAM) Son of a funky-ass biiiatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So they straight-up not afraid of tha sun?

 **JOHN  
** Ahh, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn, so check it before ya wreck it. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da only way ta bust a cap up in 'em is by beheadin fo' realz. And yeah, they chill durin tha dizzle -- don't mean they won't wake up.

 **DEAN  
** So I guess struttin right inz not our dopest option.

 **JOHN  
** Actually, thatz tha plan.

Cut ta DEAN openin tha trunk. Da thugs weapon up while JOHN do tha same from a automatic hidden compartment dat slides from tha back of his cold-ass truck.

 **DEAN  
** (Lookin over) Dad, I've gots a extra machete if you need one.

DEAN holdz it up but JOHN unveils a massive shiny serrated edge machete from a leather holda n' shit. 

 **JOHN  
** I be thinkin I be ok. Thanks.

 **DEAN  
** (Checkin it out) Wow.

 **JOHN  
** So, you thugs straight-up wanna know bout dis Colt?

 **SAM  
** Yes yes y'all, sir.

 **JOHN  
** It aint nuthin but just a story, a legend straight-up. Well I thought it was. Never straight-up believed it until I read Danielz letter.... 

Scene cuts ta a playa makin tha glock n' numbered bullets, carvin a thugged-out devilz trap tha fuck into tha handle. 

 **JOHN. VOICEOVER.  
**_Back up in 1835, when Halleyz comet was overhead, tha same night dem pimps took a dirt nap all up in tha Alamo. They say Samuel Colt done cooked up a gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A special gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude juiced it up fo' a hunter, a playa like our asses only on horseback. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Rap goes he made thirteen bullets, n' dis hunta used tha glock a half dozen times before da ruffneck disappeared, tha glock along wit his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. And somehow Daniel gots his handz on dat shit._  

Back ta tha present. 

 **JOHN  
** They say... they say dis glock can bust a cap up in anything. 

 **DEAN  
** Bust a cap up in anythang like, supernatural anything?

 **SAM  
** Like tha demon.

 **JOHN**  
Yeah, tha demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been lookin fo' a way ta fuck wit dat thang. Find tha glock -- we may have dat shit.  
  
....................

INTERIOR. BARN. VAMPIRE'S NEST

A barn window swings inwards. JOHN jumps all up in n' disappears. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM bigs up, then DEAN. They survey tha room. Vamps is chillin up in hammocks fo' realz. All is on tha fuckin' down-low. 

...............................

JOHN looks tha fuck into tha stalls. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' DEAN make they way all up in tha barn, so check it before ya wreck it. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. As DEAN passes a hammock he kicks a empty forty on tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it clinks but tha vampire don't wake.

..............................

At tha back of tha barn JOHN findz KATE n' LUTHER asleep on a funky-ass bed up in a alcove. Da glock hangs up in a holsta beside dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

...............................

SAM findz tha 911 biatch tied up against tha pole, chillin or unconscious. 

 **SAM**  
(whispering) Dean.  
  
...............................

JOHN slowly make his way down all dem steps ta tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! LUTHER turns over up in his chill.

...............................

Sam begins ta untie tha biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They hear a noise.

 **DEAN  
** (lookin behind them) Therez more.

DEAN make his way ta a locked metal grid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Inside playas is tied up, also chillin or unconscious. There be a lock on tha door yo. Dude grabs a metal hook ta break tha lock. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks up sharply all up in tha noise n' they look over ta tha hammocks. There is no movement.  
  
...............................

JOHN approaches tha gun.

...............................

Da biatch tied up against tha pole begins ta stir.

 **SAM  
** (whispers) Hey. Yo hey, shh, I be here ta help you, biatch.

Da biatch roars, a unearthly roar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM rears back, DEAN looks around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da vampires wake. 

 **DEAN**  
Sam!  
  
...............................

JOHN turns toward tha noise. Beside his ass LUTHER n' KATE wake. LUTHER rears up n' throws his ass against tha wall. JOHN grabs a rock n' hurls it all up in tha blackened window, lettin up in tha daylight. LUTHER n' KATE flinch away. 

 **JOHN**  
Boys, run!  
  
................................

SAM n' DEAN run, callin ta they Dad as they do. Da vampires give chase. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' DEAN burst up tha barn doors tha fuck into tha daylight n' run up tha slope ta tha rides before turnin ta look back.

 **DEAN  
** Dad, biatch? (nothing) Dad!!

Afta a long-ass pause JOHN comes hustlin up tha slope fo' realz. As soon as they peep his ass tha thugs turn ta muthafuckin bounce.

 **JOHN  
** They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has yo' scent, itz fo' game. 

 **DEAN  
** Well what tha fuck tha hell do our phat asses do now?

 **JOHN  
** Yo ass gotta find tha nearest funeral home, thatz what.

Da thugs peep him, confused, then at each other.

................................

INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM. 

SAM paces, JOHN sits all up in tha table.

 **SAM  
** It shouldn't be takin dis long. I should go help.

 **JOHN  
** Deanz gots dat shit. 

JOHN watches SAM pace. 

 **JOHN  
** Sammy. 

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **JOHN  
** I don't be thinkin I eva holla'd at you dis but ... tha dizzle you was born, you know what tha fuck I did?

 **SAM  
** No. 

 **JOHN  
** I put a hundred bucks tha fuck into a savings account fo' you, biatch. I did tha same thang fo' yo' brutha n' shit. 

Dat shiznit was a cold-ass lil college fund. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And every last muthafuckin month I'd put up in another hundred dollars, until.. fo' realz. Anyway mah point is, Sam, dis is never tha game dat I wanted fo' you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** Then why'd you git so mad when I left?

 **JOHN  
** Yo ass gotta KNOW somethang fo' realz. Afta yo' mutha passed all I saw was evil, everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho fo' realz. And all I cared bout was keepin you thugs kickin dat shit, yo. I wanted you, biatch...prepared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Ready. Except somewhere along tha line I ... uh ... I stopped bein yo' daddy n' I ... I became your, yo' drill sergeant. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So when you holla'd dat you wanted ta go away ta school, all I could be thinkin about, mah only thought was, dat you was gonna be ridin' solo. Vulnerable. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sammy, it just... it never occurred ta me what tha fuck you wanted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. I just couldn't accept tha fact dat you n' mah crazy ass -- Us playas just different. 

Sam huffs a laugh.

 **JOHN  
** What?

 **SAM  
** We not different. Not no mo'. With what tha fuck happened ta Momma n' Jess... (laughs) Well we probably gotz a shitload mo' up in common than just bout mah playas.

 **JOHN  
** I guess you right, son. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. (smiles)

 **SAM  
** Yo Dad, biatch? Whatever happened ta dat college fund?

 **JOHN  
** Spent it on ammo.

They peep each other n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM cracks up n' so do JOHN.

 **DEAN enters.  
** Whew. Man, some heavy securitizzle ta protect a funky-ass bunch of dead muthafuckas. 

 **JOHN  
** Git it?

DEAN fumblez up in his thugged-out lil' pocket, withdrawin a paper bag n' from dat a funky-ass forty full of suttin' red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude handz it ta JOHN.

 **JOHN**  
Yo ass know what tha fuck ta do.  
  
.............................

EXTERIOR. ROAD.

DEAN leans over tha open bonnet of tha Impala, lookin all up in tha engine.

 **WOMAN'S VOICE  
** Car shit?

DEAN turns ta peep KATE. 

 **KATE  
** Let me hit you wit a lift. I be bout ta take you back ta mah place.

 **DEAN  
** (grinning) Nah I be bout ta pass. I probably draw tha line at necrophilia.

 **KATE  
** Oooh.

She backhandz his muthafuckin ass. Another vamp approaches. Biatch grabs his wild lil' grill n' lifts his ass tha fuck into tha air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. 

 **DEAN  
** (Grabbin her wrist) I don't probably git dis thugged-out until tha second date but...

 **KATE  
** Yo ass know, we could have some fun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I always like ta make freshly smoked up playas.

She lowers his ass ta her level n' kisses him, still holdin his cheeks tightly. 

Another vamp watches, smiling. 

 **DEAN  
** Oh. Whuf. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sorry. I don't probably stay wit a cold-ass lil chick dat long. Definitely not eternity.

An arrow pieces tha other vampz back fo' realz. A second lata tha same happens ta KATE. 

 **KATE  
** (Lookin down all up in tha point stickin outta her chest) Dammit.

JOHN n' SAM emerge from tha trees carryin crossbows.

 **KATE  
** It barely even stings.

 **JOHN  
** Give it time dopeheart. That arrowz soaked up in dead manz blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! It aint nuthin but like poison ta you aint it?

KATE looks shocked, then wavers n' loses consciousness.

 **JOHN  
** Load her up. (Gestures ta tha other vamp) I be bout ta take care of dis one.

JOHN approaches tha other vamp whoz ass is chillin groggily on tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Raisin his crazy-ass machete, his thugged-out lil' punk-ass brangs it down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Camera cuts ta blood sprayin over a funky-ass boulder.


	5. ACT FOUR

EXTERIOR. NIGHT.

A campfire is burning. JOHN handz DEAN a funky-ass bag n' they move from tha Impalaz trunk back toward tha fire where SAM is patrollin wit a machete. 

 **JOHN  
** Toss dis on tha fire. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Saffron, skunkz cabbage n' trillium. It'll block our scent n' hers, until we ready.

 **DEAN  
** (sniffin it n' coughing) Stuff stinks!

 **JOHN  
** Thatz tha idea. Dust yo' threadz wit tha ashes, n' you stand a cold-ass lil chizzle of not bein detected. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. 

 **SAM  
** Yo ass shizzle they'll come afta 'er?

 **JOHN  
** Yeah. Vampires dawg fo' game. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch means mo' ta tha leader than tha gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But tha blood sicknizz is goin ta wear off soon, so you aint gots a shitload of time.

 **SAM  
** A half minute oughta do dat shit.

 **JOHN  
** And then I want you outta tha area as fast as you can.

 **SAM  
** But...

 **DEAN  
** Well, Dad you can't take care of dem all yo ass.

 **JOHN  
** I be bout ta have her n' shiznit fo' realz. And tha Colt.

 **SAM  
** But afta n' shit. We gonna hook up up, right, biatch? Use tha glock  _together._  Right?

Long pause. 

 **SAM  
** Yo ass is leavin again n' again n' again ,aren't you, biatch. Yo ass still wanna go afta tha demon ridin' solo. Yo ass know, I don't git you, biatch. Yo ass can't treat our asses like all dis bullshit.

 **JOHN  
** Like what?  
**SAM**  
Like lil' thugs.

 **JOHN  
** Yo ass is mah lil' thugs. I be tryin ta keep you safe.

 **DEAN  
** Dad, all due respect but, uh, thatz a funky-ass bunch of crap.

SAM n' JOHN both peep DEAN, shocked.

 **JOHN  
** Excuse me son?

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass know what tha fuck Sammy n' I done been huntin yo. Hell you busted our asses on all dem hustlin trips yo ass. Yo ass can't be dat worried bout keepin our asses safe.

 **JOHN  
** It aint nuthin but not tha same thang, Dean.

 **DEAN  
** Then what tha fuck is it, biatch? Why do you want our asses outta tha big-ass fight, biatch? 

 **JOHN  
** This demon, biatch? It aint nuthin but a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty-ass lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch. I can't make tha same moves if I be worried bout keepin you kickin dat shit, yo. 

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass mean you can't be as reckless.

 **JOHN  
** Look... I don't expect ta make it outta dis fight up in one piece. Yo crazy-ass motherz dirtnap ... it almost capped mah dirty ass. I can't peep mah lil pimps take a thugged-out dirtnap like a muthafucka. I won't.

 **DEAN  
** What happens if you die, biatch? Dad, what tha fuck happens if you die, n' we coulda done suttin' bout it, biatch? Yo ass know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammyz right bout dis one. We should do dis together n' shit. 

SAM nods.

 **DEAN  
** We stronger as a cold-ass lil crew, Dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Us playas just are. Yo ass know dat shit.

 **JOHN  
** We hustlin outta time. Yo ass do yo' thang n' you git outta tha area. Thatz a order.

Dean looks down, wack. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam clenches his jaw.

.....................................

EXTERIOR. OUTSIDE VAMP NEST. NIGHT 

A vamp pulls up ta where LUTHER n' tha others is waitin n' headz towardz dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **LUTHER  
** Is there any sign of dem three?

 **VAMP  
** No. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang else.

 **LUTHER  
** What.

 **VAMP  
** Luther, they cut off Frankz head dawwwg!

 **LUTHER  
** And Kate?

 **VAMP  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch wasn't there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. What is we gonna do?

Da noise of a cold-ass lil hoopty distracts dem wild-ass muthafuckas. 

 **VAMP  
** It aint nuthin but just a truck up on tha highway.

 **LUTHER**  
(Whispers) Kate. Dat hoe up in dat truck.  
  
.......................................

EXTERIOR. NIGHT.

JOHNz truck travels down tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! KATE sluggishly opens n' closes her eyes up in tha passenger seat fo' realz. Afta a moment headlights shine up in tha rearview mirror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Two rides approach Johnz truck quickly from behind.  
  
...................................

VAMP NEST

A vampire swigs from a funky-ass bottle. Lookin up, he moves ta stand up in front of tha barn doors, considaz dem a moment, then shrugs n' takes another swig yo. Dude turns ta find DEAN WINCHESTER behind his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Boo.

DEAN swings his crazy-ass machete, then make his way back ta tha locked container of people.

 **DEAN**  
I holla'd at you I'd come back.

Dude begins breakin tha hinges.

..................................

Jizzy looks up in tha rear-view mirror yo, but tha rides have disappeared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

JOHN has ta stop when tha road is blocked ahead of his ass by LUTHER, three other vamps, n' two cars. 

 **LUTHER  
** Git up son! Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is yo slick ass?

 **JOHN  
** Namez Winchester.

 **LUTHER  
** Where is yo' playas?

 **JOHN  
** Cleanin up yo' nest.

 **LUTHER smilez tightly.  
** Wherez Kate?

 **JOHN  
** (Turnin back ta tha truck) Come here dopeheart.

Dude pulls a groggy n' tied up Kate out, holdin a big-ass knife ta her throat.

 **LUTHER  
** Kate, you all right?

 **KATE  
** Dead manz blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! 

 **LUTHER  
** Yo ass lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch.

 **JOHN  
** I want tha Colt. Elkins gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Trade. 

 **LUTHER  
** Is dat what tha fuck dis be all about, biatch? I mean, you can't blast our asses all right, biatch? We bout ta bust a cap up in you, biatch.

 **JOHN  
** Oh, I don't need it fo' you, biatch. I be savin it fo' suttin' else.

 **JOHN  
** Put tha colt down, or she goes first.

 **LUTHER  
** All right. Just don't hurt her n' shit. 

LUTHER places tha Colt on tha ground.

 **JOHN  
** Back up. Further n' shit. 

JOHN drags KATE forward n' leans down wit her ta pick up tha gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. KATE works all up in tha tizzles round her wrists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. 

 **LUTHER.  
** (To JOHN) It aint nuthin but a sick move, you almost made dat shit.

KATE swings around, knockin JOHN back against his cold-ass truck yo. Dude drops tha gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. LUTHER approaches, backhandin JOHN back against his open hoopty door, shatterin tha glass before he landz unconscious on tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! LUTHER approaches again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

An arrow pierces one of tha vamps n' SAM n' DEAN run outta tha trees, DEAN pauses ta line up n' blast another vamp wit his crossbow. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM moves toward LUTHER whoz ass backhandz his muthafuckin ass. DEAN grabs a machete n' turns ta help but LUTHER has his thugged-out arm round SAM'S throat. 

 **LUTHER  
** Don't son! I be bout ta break his neck. Put tha blade down.

For a moment DEAN do nothing. LUTHER tightens his hold on SAMz neck, cuttin off his thugged-out air supply straight-up. DEAN drops tha machete.

 **LUTHER  
** Yo ass people. Why can't you leave our asses ridin' solo. Our thugged-out asses have as much right ta live as you do.

 **JOHN  
** (from behind) I don't be thinkin so.

LUTHER turns. JOHN raises tha colt n' blasts his ass between tha eyes. LUTHER lets go of SAM whoz ass stumblez away, gasping, n' DEAN pulls SAM behind his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. A sigil appears where tha cap hit LUTHER n' da perved-out muthafucka stumblez fo' realz. A brief flash of light reflects his skeleton, before he falls ta his knees.

 **KATE cries up in horror:  
** Lutherrrr!!!!

Another flash of light passes all up in LUTHER n' da perved-out muthafucka slumps ta tha ground dead as fuckin fried chicken.

KATE starts toward JOHN fo' realz. Another vamp grabs her, pullin her ta they car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. They take off, wheels screaming. Jizzy smilez up in satisfaction.


	6. ACT FIVE

INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM.

SAM n' DEAN is packing. JOHN enters.

 **JOHN  
** So thugs. 

They turn ta grill his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Yes yes y'all, sir. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. 

 **JOHN  
** Yo ass ignored a gangbangin' finger-lickin' direct order back there.

 **SAM  
** Yes yes y'all, sir.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah but we saved yo' ass.

Sam looks sideways at Dean, nervously. Jizzy looks steadily at Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dean swallows.

 **JOHN  
** Yo ass is right.

 **DEAN  
** I am?

 **JOHN  
** It scares tha hell outta mah dirty ass. Yo ass two is all I've got. But I guess we is stronger as a cold-ass lil crew. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So...we go afta dis damn thang. Together.

(theme noize starts)

 **SAM n' DEAN (In Unison)  
** Yes yes y'all, sir.

 


End file.
